Belong Together?
by hopelessxlove
Summary: Brooke & Lucas based story. Takes place after the season finale.
1. Chapter 1

**Belong Together?**

**this is my first attempt at writing a OTH fanfic. It's going to be a 3 parter, the first chapter is Brooke, the second chapter is Lucas, and the third chapter is going to be both of them. I haven't written a fanfic in quite some time so I hope you all like it.** **Reviews would be great!** **I don't own anything; the song is by Craig David. Takes place after the season finale.  
**

Part One: Walking Away

_I'm walking away, from the troubles in my life  
I'm walking away oh, to find a better day  
_

Brooke left the wedding in a hurry, she needed to get out. She had to escape Lucas and the constant questions forming in the back of her mind, and she needed to get away from Peyton.

Peyton, her 'supposed' best friend. Brooke had news for her; best friends didn't go around loving each other's boyfriends. She knew that Peyton wouldn't go after Lucas intentionally, but the thing that she couldn't wrap her head around was the fact that Peyton loved him. After the whole Pete, and Jake thing Peyton wanted Lucas. She had had two great guys, yet she wanted the one guy who had stolen Brooke's heart.

She made it home in one piece, and packed a bag. She had no idea where she would go, or who she would see, but she knew one thing she had to get out of Tree Hill, at least for a little while. She had to figure out if this was it for her. She needed to think about everything, and sort things out. She needed her space.

Though it hurt her to leave Lucas, she knew it was for the best. If he couldn't let her into his heart, then what was the point of staying behind and setting herself up against Peyton? Brooke wasn't stupid, if she stayed in Tree Hill and pretended everything was okay, nothing would be solved. Peyton would still love Lucas, and Lucas would still not let her fully into his heart.

The only option that lay available forher was to leave. She couldn't stay in a place where the man she loved didn't fully love her back.She had believed that only good times lay ahead for herself and Lucas, she had no idea how wrong she had been.

Throwing her bag in the backseat, Brooke drove off letting the tears fall, not looking back.

**Review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Belong Together?**

**Wow I got such great feedback for the first installment! I have a couple ideas for this story, so I'll probably be writing for awhile. And I don't know if it'll be a 3 parter because I'm thinking about making it longer. Anyways I hope you all enjoy! One minor detail to keep in mind, Nathan doesn't call Lucas about bringing the tickets. So in my story Lucas has no idea what's going on. **

Part Two: Nobody Knows It but Me

_Why didn't I say the things I needed to say  
How could I let my angel get away_

Lucas slammed the phone down in frustration. Once again he had been transferred directly to voicemail. He had wanted to talk to her, wanted to explain himself better, he wanted to tell her that he loved her; he wanted to tell her everything that he couldn't tell her before. Except, she was gone.

After the wedding, Lucas had searched high and low for her. He had tried her cell for 10 minutes straight, not bothering to leave a message. Their confrontation had shaken him up; he hadn't realized that he had built a wall around his heart preventing her from getting in. He knew he had shut down after Keith's death, but he hadn't realized he had shut Brooke out.

If he had been able to tell her everything, then maybe things would have been different. Other than his mom, Brooke was one of the reasons why he got up every morning since Keith's death. She was the reason why he forced himself up to face each day, even though it killed him to live a life without Keith.

Lucas killed the engine of the truck, and walked up the steps hoping to find Brooke. The door opened and there stood a red eyed Peyton.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Lucas asked taking a hold of Peyton's arm.  
"I'm…nothing..don't." She said pushing his arm away.  
"What's the matter?" Lucas asked again, dropping his hand.  
"You shouldn't be here." Peyton said, trying to close the door. Lucas put his foot between the door and prevented her from closing it.  
"What's going on? Where's Brooke?"  
"I don't know Lucas, she's gone just go please." Lucas removed his foot, and stood dumbfounded, as the door closed in front of him.

He got back into the truck and sat awhile, trying to digest Peyton's words and actions. Piecing things together he realized something had obviously happened between her and Brooke, but why would that cause her to distance herself from him? Then it hit him, Brooke had always been unsure abouthim and Peyton because of what had happened between them and at the wedding when he told her about the kiss it had just added fuel to the fire.

When would Brooke realize that Peyton wasn't the one he wanted to be with? When would she realize she was the one in his heart? More than ever Lucas wished he had told her everything; he wanted to hold her in his arms. His heart ached more so as he realized he had no idea where she went, and when he would see her again.

Upon arriving at the river court, Lucas sat on the bench and watched as the sun made it's slow decent down. He wanted Brooke with him, he wanted to take her hand in his and tell her he loved her, and that he would try to open his heart. No, he would tell her she already captured his heart, and that he didn't want anyone else. He fished his phone out of his pants pocket, and dialed the familiar number.  
Once again it took him directly to voicemail, except this time he left a message.  
"Brooke, please call me back." Desperation dripping from each word he spoke.

**Good? Review pleaseee they make me happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Belong Together?  
  
Here's part 3 of my story. This chapter is based on Peyton. I hope you all liked the previous stuff and I hope you like this one too! I know what I'm going to do with this story, and what's going to happen. Anyways I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for the great feedback. Today's my 17h birthday! this chapter came out really fluffy. **

Part Three: I'm Still in Love With You?

_and I don't know what to do  
cause I don't wanna lose you_

Peyton walked back up the stairs to her room, and sat on the bed that Brooke had slept in. She put her hand to the place where Brooke had slapped her; the stinging had gone away long ago. But the feeling of losing her best friend, stayed.

Their conversation flashed back into her mind, she was stupid in telling Brooke about her feelings for Lucas. She knew Lucas loved Brooke, and she knew Brooke loved Lucas. She didn't really know what compelled her to admit to still having feelings for him. She wished she could have loved Jake enough.

The weird thing was that when Lucas touched her arm, she didn't feel anything. She didn't feel the butterflies she felt when Jake touched her, she didn't want to kiss him, she didn't want him to touch her, she just wished Jake was there.

It was in that instant that Peyton realized why she had muttered she loved Lucas in her sleep. With Jake the chance of heartbreak was always around, Lucas was her rock. He was the solid thing in her life. She had the notion that Lucas wouldn't leave her if she gave him a chance. Jake left Tree Hill, Pete left Tree Hill, her dad even had to leave Tree Hill occasionally, but Lucas he was always there. She loved him because he hadn't left her.

During the school shooting, she had said she loved him because in that moment, she felt as if she was leaving him. He had risked his life to save her, and she thought she loved him for that. The romantic feelings she had for him back then didn't mean anything now. She had made a big mistake, and ruined her friendship with Brooke over a misconception.

Jake was the one who gave her butterflies, Jake was the one she thought about, Jake was the one who could make her happier than anyone else. Lucas was just one of her closest friends, and Brooke was now her ex-best friend.

Peyton knew she had to fix things because she knew they could only get worse. And it was her fault to begin with, she hoped she still had time to undo the damage she had inflicted upon Brooke and now Lucas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Belong Together? **

So I had a little writers block with this story…I knew what I wanted to write and what I wanted to say but I just couldn't…hopefully you all enjoy! As always, please review!

Part Four: All Out of Love

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right, believing for so long_

Brooke listened to the message on her phone from Lucas, replaying it once again. She had been sitting on her motel bed for a good 10 minutes listening to his voice. She remembered telling him she was late, however a pregnancy test has quickly told her the truth. She had only been gone one day, and already missed Lucas an enormous amount. The phone in her hands began to ring and she answered it without looking at the name across the little screen.

"Brooke?" Brooke was silent as she realized who it was.  
"Please just listen okay? I Have to tell you something important." The voice on the other end was pleading with her.  
"You have no right to call to me, I don't want to talk to you." As she was about to hang up the voice on the other end, made her an offer she couldn't turn down.  
"Thirty seconds, that's it. Just give me thirty seconds please. I understand that you don't want to hear what I have to say, but just hear me out. I know I don't deserve it, but just please."  
"Fine, thirty seconds. Go" Brooke added, thinking about what the girl on the other end would say.  
"I made a mistake, I realized that Lucas wasn't the one I loved…I know you don't believe me but it's true. He doesn't give me butterflies like Jake, I realized when he came looking for you that you two belong togeth-"  
"Time's up." Brooke said, ending the call.

She fell back onto the bed, and thought about what Peyton had said. Lucas had come looking for her; Peyton loved Jake, butterflies, and so many other things she had crammed into thirty seconds. Brooke fingered the blanket she was laying on, and her thoughts drifted back to all the memories she had shared with Lucas. The good ones, and the bad ones. She knew in her heart that she loved him, but she didn't know if she could continue loving him if he wouldn't let her into his heart. She wanted to talk to him, wanted to feel his arms around her, and most importantly she wanted to know if he could love her enough.

_Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone_

**Sorry this one was so short, but please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Belong Together? **

Here's the last chapter… Hope you all enjoy and please review/give me feedback! I live off that stuff for these stories. I got a lot of GREAT reviews so i thought i'd finish the story! tell me what you thought.

Part Five: I Can Love You Like That

_show you you're everything that's precious to me  
if you give me a chance, I can love you like that_

Lucas re-read the letter in his hands. He had been unable to give it to Brooke before she had taken off. He'd been writing her letters, like she had been doing for him over the summer. The letter he was holding had taken the most amount of time, not because he hadn't known what to say, but because he didn't know how to describe it in words.

_I swear this much is true,  
I'll be holding nothing back  
when it comes to you_

Brooke made him feel something he hadn't been able to feel before, she gave him hope, she gave him faith, and most importantly she gave him love. Lucas had been sitting on the river court bench everyday since she had been gone, hoping she would call him back. He still hadn't received a phone call from her, but he was keeping his hopes up, he refused to believe that it was the end of them. He couldn't accept it, and if for some reason she did decide to end it he would do anything and everything in his power to win her back.

_I would give you my heart  
__my heart my heart my world  
show you you're everything (you're everything to me)_

Brooke had been sitting in her car watching the lone figure, he hadn't moved an inch. Finally gathering all her courage, she opened the car door, and approached him. She was mere inches from him when he looked up, tears glazing his eyes. The letter in his hands was creased as if it had been opened and closed a lot.

"Brooke…" Her name rolled off his tongue in an audible whisper. Tears were threatening to fall from her brown eyes as she looked at him. His glazed over eyes bore into hers.  
"Luke" she whispered turning around.  
He got up and wrapped his arms around her waist, putting his head in the crook of her neck. She felt tears soak her shirt, and knew they weren't her own.

She pulled herself out of his grasp and turned to face him, she saw the tears fall from his face, and knew he was hurting. Using her finger she lightly brushed some away, he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, placing a simple kiss on it, then taking it and holding it over his heart.

His gesture had made it even harder for her to look at him, she averted her eyes downward. Pulling her hand away slowly, sitting down on the bench he had vacated. For a few minutes he hadn't moved, then finally turned around and knelt down facing her. He took her hand once more, and held it tight. She couldn't pull her hand out of his grasp.  
"Why did you leave me?" He asked, knowing the answer.  
"Lucas, I needed time okay?"  
He nodded, knowing that wasn't all, "You left before I could give you my letter." He said handing her the letter in his other hand. Brooke took the letter tentatively, and began reading.

_Pretty girl, my pretty girl…it amazes me how much you mean to me. Some days I wake up and can't even believe we're together. You fill me with life, with hope, with joy. You are such a big part of me. I know we have our problems, but doesn't everyone? Sometimes I can't believe how much I care about you, how much I love you, and how much I can't live without you. That scares me because I've never loved anyone like that. When I lost Keith, I thought my life was over. He was the closest thing I had to a dad, my mom was hurting so much…I know you tried to help me and I know I pushed you away for that. You have to know that I didn't do that on purpose, I needed to cope with his death, I didn't want to believe he was really gone. Without you there for me, during that difficult time I know I wouldn't have made it, I know I would have still blamed myself for everything. You're the reason why I wake up every morning, you're the reason why I face each day. A life without you isn't a life at all, at least not a life for me. You make me feel things no one else can make me feel, and I know sometimes it doesn't seem like that, but it's the truth. This was the hardest letter I've ever had to write, not because I didn't now what to say but because words can't explain what you do to me and what you make me feel. You are the keeper of my heart. You're mine forever._

When Brooke finished reading, she looked at Lucas with tears running down her face. His intense stare into her eyes, showed how much he loved her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't let you into my heart fully." Lucas began, taking a deep breath, "But you already captured my heart, the reason why I couldn't let you in before was because I was scared. What would I do if I let you in and lost you? That would tear me apart. Just being away from you tore me apart. I realize now that if I want to keep you with me I'll have to learn how to let you in. And I know I can do that, because I don't want to lose you. I love you Brooke Davis, with all of my heart and soul."

"Oh, Luke…" Brooke breathed out, more tears running down her face. He put a finger to her lips, and then used that same hand and put it around the back of her head pulling her face forward. Once their lips crashed together, she knew things would be different. She could feel it, and so could he.  
**  
DONE, what did you all think? REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
